Hunger Games Musical!
by silverchicklet
Summary: For the 100th anniversary of Panem 2 people either escorts, victors, mentors or designers and one Band will showcase a musical for all of Panem! Not a crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I listen to my ipod then get these cool little OMG that reminds me of Hunger Games! So ya… Review and you will get majestic happiness!**

**Katniss pov.**

I sat down in the red velvet seat on the top view of the stage. I felt lost. President Snow had announced to all of Panem that he had a ''special announcement''. All of Panem had to watch and all victors were allowed to bring one family member. Since Prim was afraid of Trains I brought Gale, which didn't please Peeta. We all got seated and odd music began to play. After 2 minutes President Snow began to speak.

''Welcome Panem''! He exclaimed. '' I assume you would like to hear this special announcement''! The crowd cheered. '' Ah yes, well this year in honor of the 100th anniversary of Panem we will have a musical''! Gale sighed and Haymitch laughed. Effie began to clap and became very content.

''So what we will do is pick a popular or un-popular band from Panem and have them pick one female and one male from either being a victor, mentor, escort or designer and they will have one month to present a few weekly musicals to all of Panem''! the crowd screamed in happiness.

''So on with the program''! Snow said '' Our band will be…'' he put his hand into a glass bowl like at the reaping. '' Rebellion'' he did not seem happy with the name and the capitol did not seem happy with the band. No body clapped and a band of about 8 people climbed onto the stage. 3 people seemed to stand out to me. A darkly skinned girl with black hair and a slender body, a blond hair girl who's hair danced whenever she mover and seemed to hover onto the stage and a blond haired boy with a strong body and his face oddly resembled Effie's. ''The boy took the microphone from Snow. '' Hello'' he said '' We are..uh.. Rebellion and my name is'' Effie put her face into her hands. ''Affie Trinket'' Haymitch howled with laughter and Gale smirked. I laughed a bit too and so did Cinna.

''Uh this is Ashlie'' he pointed to the blond girl.

'' Luxie'' he directed to a petite blue haired girl with a tight silver dree.

''Elisabeth and Annika'' two-twin red headed girls rose their hands

''Jozh **( pronounced Josh)**'' a dark skinned boy that was extremely tall

'' Hamt'' he waved his arm to a orange hair boy

'' and Nic-'' the dark skinned girl grabbed the microphone '' my name is Nicki'' she said. '' You can clap now'' everyone awkwardly applauded.

'' This is the most stupidest thing I have ever seen'' said Haymitch

''Now for our tributes'' Nicki said. That shut Haymitch up.

'' Ladies first'' she mimicked Effies accent. I laughed.

She picked up a paper slip. Not me, not me, not me ,not me.

'' Haha what a coincident , Effie Trinket'' We all bellowed into laughter except for Peeta. Effie awkwardly got up and went onto stage with a pained expression.

'' Hey little sis'' the boy Affie said putting his arm around Effie and she frowned.

''Now for our male tributes'' said Nicki. Haymitch sunk into his chair.

'' Peeta Mellark'' I laughed at Peeta along with all of Panem. I just couldn't see Peeta sinning.

''Ladies and gentlemen our... er… music tributes Effie Trinket and Peeta Mellark''.

**I hope you liked! The first chapter is short I know and I have way to many mistakes AND I suck at describing things but it will get better!**

**- sMiLeZ ,Silverchicklet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to ****Softball-Love and Evelyna E. Arnold for ****liking my tale! You guys rock! P.S. Sometimes for the music lyrics will change to fit Panem …. Disclaimer, I have not to own Hungry Games.**

Peeta and Effie said nothing at dinner. They packed their stuff and waited to leave with the rebellion.

'' So, you gonna where those stupid tights and dye your hair like the sweetness''?

Gale asked Peeta. We all laughed except for him and Effie. The sweetness was a stupid capitol boy band who had pink hair and purple skin.

''Shut up'' Peeta snapped coughing on his last word. We laughed even harder.

After about 5 minutes of making fun of the two the ''Rebellion'' came in…well the Nicki girl did.

'' Hay Effie, Peets time to gooooooooooo'' she crooned.

They both sighed.

''Hurry up''! she snapped. Effie and Peeta got up and Nicki sat down, grabbing a carrot stick.

'' This ain't your food'' said Haymitch.

'' Go f*** yourself'' she replied. She was good at shutting Haymitch up.

'' Watch your language'', it was Effie. She was holding two extremely large pink suitcases.

'' Oh hush Effienella''. She raped her arm around Effie and laughed.

''Effienella''? I asked

'' Oh yes dear Katniss, has deary Effie never told you her real name''?

''Hahahahaha'' Haymitch laughed. ''Effienella ,what are you a retarded Peacock''?

Effie growled and stomped away Peeta came in.

''Are we leaving now''?

''Yes we shall leave, say bye''

Peeta said nothing and followed Nicki out the door. I felt kind of hurt; I guess I made to much fun of him. Their went the boy with bread…. for a concert.

-lllllllliiiiiiinnnnnnneee-

It was the day of the concert. After 2 full weeks all of Panem has heard nothing about the band practicing or any other information, I personally thought the show would stink.

'' This is going to be weird'' I told Gale.

''I'm assuming you've heard him sing since you guys probably do it in the shower''

'' Gale! I'm not like that you know I never want to do that.''

He put his arm around me and smiled. ''Good''

''Shut up they are startin'' Haymitch laughed.

The stage light up and everyone fell quiet. Normally the Capitol would be excited but they hated the new band choice. One green light shun on the girl Nicki and she was motion less then the music started.

''YOU SUCK'' screamed a orange man.

''WE WANT SWEETNESS'' Cried a girl with Huge eyelashes.

The music got louder and Nicki began to sing all alone.

**Nicki: **'' It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby

''_What the hell does that mean? Asked Gale_

My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say"

**Nicki, Ashlie Annika and Elisabeth:**

I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (born this way) Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way

_They are pretty good for people who don't practice I thought._

**Ashlie"** Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be a drag – just be a queen .

**Annika:**

Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth.

_Haymitch rolled his eyes._

**Elisabeth:**

A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M] I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith )

**Jozh and Hamt joined them**.

I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way

**Affie:**

Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way

**Effie and Luxie**

No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave !

**Everyone including Peeta and Effie**

I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!

I was stunned. Peeta and everyone else were amazing. The crowd went nuts.

**More songs to come! Review please!**

**sMiLeZ- Silverchicklet**


	3. Chapter 3

**People please tell all of your fanfic bffs about my tale! I crave reviews**

I was stunned. We all gaped at the stage and the crowd cheered like crazy. They were amazing, but what shocked me the most was Effie. No makeup, no odd clothing and no wigs. She was blond and had clear skin. They all wore some thing blue, a dress, shoes, shirts all of the above. The lights began to dim and everyone seemed to become sad, then a large screen on top of the stage went on.

''I think they like the song ''said Annika to Affie .

''I agree'' he replied. '' What do you thing Peeta?

''Huh?'' You could hear Peeta's voice.

'' Never mind'' then he turned back to the camera.

''So would you like some more music?'' he asked the crowd.

They all screamed a loud YES and then he said …

''OK ''

Then the ''arena'' went dark. I was blinded by blackness and I only had Gale's arm around me to tell me I was alright. Then it started.

Luxie: Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light

Bad bit**es like me, is hard to come by.

Annika: The Patrón, own, let's go get it on

The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone

Is it two, three, leave a good tip

I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shi*s

Elisabeth and Annika: I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

All 3 girls: Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a mother*cker) _[x3]_

''_Oh god'' said Gale. I hit his arm, I Kinda liked this song._

Effie: Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop

I own that

And I ain't paying my rent this month

I owe that

But f*** who you want, and f*** who you like.

_We all laughed, it was the first time Effie ever swore_

Ashlie: That's our life, there's no end in sight

Twinkle, twinkle little star

Nicki: Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray

Now spend all your money cause today pay day

And if you're a G, you a G, G, G

My name is Nickilania, you can call me Nicki

Luxie and Effie: Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

All girls: Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a mother****er) _[x3]_

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop

Then it ended. I honestly liked the song but then the other song started, and it made me extremely jealous.

**MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER**

**Spoiler alerts underneath!**

**(They will sing somebody I used to now and Call me maybe and Peeta is a close friend with Annika, which annoys Katniss)**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 weeks since The Rebellion has performed. Nobody really cares about them anymore. Sweetness has said that they will give a concert for tonight and everyone must attend but then The rebellion told them it was there concert so now there is a Band war. Each band must compete in 10 categories. Tonight Caeser will be telling us which ones.

Caesers blue hair shined in the light. He grabbed a microphone and began.

'' Everyone knows what is happening tonight, eh?''

The crowed cheered.

'' So, on with the categories, tomorrow it will be the…. Oh my…. Dirty category.''

Caeser blushed and the crowed giggled.

'' Then the explicit, dance, female, sad, male, anger, Happiness, Funny and the finale.''

''GOODNIGHT EVERYONE''. Then the curtains closed.

''Bloody hell, this is gonna be stupid'' said Haymitch

'' I know right'' replied Gale

After that a screen above the stage flickered on.

''Hey yall its Amie from Sweetness''

Everyone cheered

''Imma gonna perform my groups _Dirty_ song so lemme begin!''

All men cheered, Then the song began with a music video.

'' Superstar

Where you from, hows it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you

Gettin more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

You just cant find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are

That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop

Must mistake me, you're a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer

Oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby''

I had to give them a Round of applause, It wasn't half bad. After that the entire Sweetness band sat in our booth and began to talk with us.

''Hay'' said Amie towards me.

''Uh…hi?''

'' Oh shucks, you must be so weirded out after that and than talkin to me but it was all show sweetie pie''

''Uh… OK?''

''I just cant stand The rebellion, they think their all that but their just some Big buckets of Cr-''

'' SSHHHH'' Another band member said. ''Their passing by us!''

First was Nicki in a mini tight red dress and huge silver heels. Behind her The guys (except Peeta) all wearing opposite black tuxedoes. Ashlie wearing a nice white dress, Luxie with her blue hair in a messy bun, wearing a tight purple sleeveless dress, Effie with her natural hair wearing a fany pink dress, exmamaning her nails and then Peeta who was chatting causally with Annika and Elisabeth. Ashlie stopped and starred at Amy while the rest passed us.

''Great job!'' She exclaimed ''It was super cool''.

''Whatever you bitch' Amy snapped

''Wh..what?''

''You and yall pretty little band goin down sweetie pie''

'' Um…''

''Go on you slut''

'' You know what, I was gonna be nice to you but now its war''

''Bring it on Princess''

'' Oh I will'' Ashlie sneered, then walked away.

We all laughed at how ridiculous The Rebellion were. It was laughable.

''Now on with The Rebellion!'' Caeser exclaimed.

On went the monitor.

There stood Ashlie in a black dress, that looked more like a shirt and music began…

'' A crappy love song'' Gale told me, but then Ashlie put her hand in the hair and put 3 fingers up.

'' 1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves countin'

Babe, pick a night

To come out and play

If it's alright

What do you say?

Merrier the more

Triple fun that way

Twister on the floor

What do you say?

Are you in?

Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah

Are you in?

I am countin'

**Nicki: **1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves countin'

1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves

Three is a charm

Two is not the same

I don't see the harm

So are you game?

Let's make a team

Make 'em say my name

Lovin' the extreme

Are you in?

Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah

Are you in?

I am countin'

**Both: **1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves countin'

1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves

What we do is innocent

Just for fun and nothing meant

If you don't like the company

Let's just do it, you and me

You and me, or three

Or four, on the floor

1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves countin'

1, 2, 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Countin' 1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul, and Mary

Gettin' down with 3P

Everybody loves countin''.

They beat Sweetness, the crowed loved it. Wow…. Ashlie passed by us, Leaned down to Amy's ear and said..

''Take that you little slut'' and she walked away.

**HOPE U LIKED!**


End file.
